concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Frank Zappa Concerts 1970s
1970 70/ Jacksonville FL US Auditorium 70/02/08 San Diego CA US Sports Arena Love, It's a Beautiful Day, Sweetwater, Penrod 70/03/ Los Angeles CA US Ash Grove 70/03/ Los Angeles CA US USC UCLA 70/03/07 Los Angeles CA US Olympic Auditorium Johnny Winter, Mountain 70/03/20 Los Angeles CA US Hollywood Palladium Mason Williams, Dillards, et al. 70/04/ El Monte CA US Legion Stadium 70/04/ Madison WI US 70/04/ Miami FL US 70/04/ Minneapolis MN US April 19, 1970 Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (supported by Boz Scaggs) MOI Reunion, May 1970 70/05/ Appleton WI US Cinderella Ballroom 70/05/06 Chicago IL US Auditorium Theater 2 shows May 8-9, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night supported by Insect Trust & Sea Train) 70/05/10 Philadelphia PA US Academy Of Music Sweet Stavin Chain 70/05/15 Los Angeles CA US Pauley Pavilion, UCLA With Flo & Eddie, June 1970 - December 1971 70/06/ Amsterdam Netherlands Paradiso 70/06/12 San Antonio TX US Municipal Auditorium 70/06/13 Atlanta GA US Atlanta Stadium It's A Beautiful Day, Traffic, Mountain, Allman Brothers 70/06/18 Uddel Netherlands VPRO TV 70/06/20 London UK Speakeasy Aquila June 28, 1970 Royal Bath & West Showground, Shepton Mallet, ENG (Bath Festival of Blues and Progressive Music) 70/07/01 Highland Park IL US Ravinia Outdoor Music Center 70/07/03-04 Indianapolis IN US Middlearth Jerry Hahn Brotherhood 70/07/05 Minneapolis MN US Tyrone Guthrie Theater 2 shows 70/07/25 Valbonne France Iron Butterfly, Gong, Amon Duul, et al. 70/08/08 Saint Raphael France Stade Municipal Family, Pink Floyd, Iron Butterfly, Deep Purple, Keef Hartley, et al. 70/08/21 Santa Monica CA US Civic Auditorium Persuasions 70/09/17 Calgary Alberta Canada Jubilee Auditorium 70/09/17 Spokane WA US Coliseum Sleepy John, Notary Sojac 70/09/18 Edmonton Alberta Canada Kinsmen Field House September 19, 1970 Gardens Auditorium, Vancouver, BC (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00 supported by Jay Caress & Songbird) 70/09/22 Portland OR US Pamplin Sports Arena, Lewis & Clark College September 25-26, 1970 Pepperland, San Rafael, CA (Supported by Tim Buckley & Lisa Kindred) October ?, 1970 Cinderella Ballroom, Appleton, WI October ?, 1970 Lake Geneva, WI October 4, 1970 Peterson Gym, San Diego State College, San Diego, CA (with Head Over Heels) October 8, 1970 Memorial Center, Trinity University, San Antonio, TX October 9, 1970 Tully Gymnasium, Florida State University, Tallahassee, FL (supported by Allman Brothers Band) October 16-17, 1970 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY (with Frost & Fat) October 18, 1970 Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00) October 21, 1970 Music Hall, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Balderdash) October 24, 1970 Field House, Beloit College, Beloit, WI (? different date on poster) October 25, 1970 Depot, Minneapolis, MN (2 shows with Flying Burrito Brothers) October 26, 1970 Field House, Beloit College, Beloit, WI November 1970 Buffalo, NY November 5-7, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA supported by Boz Scaggs & Ashton Gardner & Dyke) November 13-14, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night, supported by Sha Na Na & J. F. Murphy and Free Flowing Salt) November 18, 1970 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON November 19, 1970 Fountain Street Church, Grand Rapids, MI (2 shows) November 20, 1970 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH (2 shows) November 21, 1970 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL (2 shows?) November 26, 1970 Mountford Hall, Liverpool, ENG November 27, 1970 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG November 29, 1970 Coliseum, London ENG (2 shows) November 1970 Dortmund, GER ?? 70/12/01 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE (2 shows?) 70/12/02 K.B.-Hallen, Copenhagen, DEN 70/12/04 Hamburg, GER 70/12/05 Kongresshalle, Frankfurt, GER 70/12/06 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED (2 shows) 70/12/08 Tonhalle, Duesseldorf, GER 70/12/10 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED 70/12/12 Konzerthaus, Vienna, AUT 70/12/13 Circus Krone, Munich, GER 70/12/15 Palais Gaumont, Paris, FRA 70/12/16 Paleis voor Schone Kunsten, Brussels, BEL 70/12/17 Lille, FRA 70/71 Eugene, OR 1971 1971 Atlanta, GA 1971 Pirate's World, Dania, FL 1971 State Farm Show Building, Harrisburg, PA 1971 Auditorium, Mobile, AL May 9, 1971 Whisky A Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA May 18, 1971 Bridges Auditorium, Pomona College, Claremont, CA May 21, 1971 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL (2 shows) May 22, 1971 Selby Field, Ohio Wesleyan University, Delaware, OH (supported by J. Geils Band) May 23, 1971 Ohio Theater, Columbus, OH May 25, 1971 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (supported by Head Over Heels) May 27, 1971 Field House, University Of Wisconsin, Madison, WI May 29, 1971 Baldwin Pavilion, Oakland University, Rochester, MI (supported by Livingston Taylor & Bambu) June 1971 Watrous Armory, Scranton, PA June 1971 Virginia Beach, VA June 2, 1971 Cleveland, OH (Allen Theatre or Public Hall? With Humble Pie & Head Over Heels) June 5-6, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night, supported by Hampton Grease Band & Head Over Heels) July 2, 1971 Le Colisee, Quebec, QC July 3, 1971 Civic Center Arena, Ottawa, ON July 4, 1971 Centre Paul Sauve, Montreal, QC July 5, 1971 CHOM-FM, Montreal, QC July 8, 1971 Winnipeg Arena, Winnipeg, MB July 9, 1971 Kinsmen Field House, Edmonton AB (with Crazy Horse) July 10, 1971 Agrodome, Vancouver, BC (with Crazy Horse) August 7, 1971 UCLA Pauley Pavilion, Los Angeles, CA August 25, 1971 Community Theater, Berkeley, CA August 26-27, 1971 Convention Center, Seattle, WA August 28, 1971 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR August 29, 1971 Kennedy Pavillion, Gonzaga University, Spokane, WA October ?, 1971 Detroit, MI October ?, 1971 Virginia Beach, VA October 1, 1971 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA October 6, 1971 Music Hall, Boston, MA (2 shows with Chuck Berry) October 8, 1971 New Haven Arena, New Haven, CT (with Chuck Berry) October 9, 1971 John M. Greene Hall, Smith College, Northampton, MA October 11, 1971 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (2 shows with Persuasions) October 13, 1971 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON October 15, 1971 Loew's State Theater, Providence, RI October 16, 1971 SUNY, Stony Brook, NY (2 shows) October 17, 1971 Lyric Theatre, Baltimore, MD (2 shows) October 19, 1971 Coliseum, Indianapolis, IN (with It's A Beautiful Day & Lee Michaels) October 20, 1971 Milwaukee Arena, Milwaukee, WI (with Fleetwood Mac & Rory Gallagher) October 21, 1971 Fox Theatre, St. Louis, MO October 23, 1971 Cowtown Ballroom, Kansas City, MO (2 shows with Rich Hill) October 24, 1971 University of Denver Arena, Denver, CO November ?, 1971 Louisville, KY November ?, 1971 US ABC TV Dick Cavett Show? Performing "Sofa" & "Who Are the Brain Police" November ?, 1971 Paris, FRA November ?, 1971 Belgium November 17, 1971 Italy November 19, 1971 Folkets Hus, Stockholm, SWE (2 shows?) November 20, 1971 Aarhus, DEN November 21, 1971 Odense, SWE November 21, 1971 KB-Hallen, Copenhagen, DEN (2 shows) November 22, 1971 Odense, DEN November 23, 1971 Rheinhalle, Duesseldorf, GER November 24, 1971 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER November 26, 1971 Hamburg, GER November 27, 1971 Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED November 28, 1971 Jahrhunderthalle, Frankfurt, GER (2 shows) November 29, 1971 Zirkus Krone, Munich, GER December 2, 1971 Konzerthaus, Vienna, AUT December 3, 1971 Milan, ITY December 4, 1971 Montreux Casino, Montreux, SUI (While performing, The Mothers’ equipment was destroyed when a flare set off by an audience member started a fire that burned down the casino, as immortalized in Deep Purple’s song "Smoke on the Water") December 10-11, 1971 Rainbow, London, ENG (11th cancelled due to Trevor Howell, the jealous boyfriend of an ardent female Zappa fan, pushing Zappa off stage into the orchestra pit. Zappa broke his leg and ankle in several places and suffered a fractured scull. Recuperation involved nine months in a wheelchair and three more in a surgical brace) 1972 September 10, 1972 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (supported by The Doors & Tim Buckley) September 15, 1972 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER September 16, 1972 Oval Cricket Ground, London, ENG (supported by Hawkwind, Man, Linda Lewis, Biggles, Sam Apple Pie, Beck Boggart and Appice) September 17, 1972 Houtrust Hallen, The Hague, NED September 22-23, 1972 Felt Forum, New York, NY (supported by Tim Buckley) September 24, 1972 Music Hall, Boston, MA October 27, 1972 Forum, Montreal, QC (supported by Tim Buckley & Curtis Mayfield) October 28, 1972 War Memorial at the Oncenter Complex, Syracuse, NY (supported by Tim Buckley) October 29, 1972 Men’s Gym, Harpur College, Binghamton, NY (supported by Tim Buckley) October 31, 1972 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (2 shows supported by Tim Buckley) November 1, 1972 Palace Theatre, Waterbury, CT (supported by Tim Buckley) November 3, 1972 Syria Mosque, Richmond, VA (2 shows 7.30 & 10.00 supported by Tim Buckley) November 4, 1972 Park Center Arena, Charlotte, NC (supported by Tim Buckley & Wild Turkey) November 5, 1972 Township Auditorium, Columbia, SC (supported by Tim Buckley & Wild Turkey) November 7, 1972 Long Island Arena, Commack, NY (supported by Tim Buckley) November 10, 1972 Irvine Auditorium, Philadelphia, PA (2 shows supported by Tim Buckley) November 11, 1972 D.A.R. Constitution Hall, Washington DC (2 shows supported by Tim Buckley) November 12, 1972 Palace Theatre, Providence, RI (supported by Tim Buckley) November ?, 1972 Bloomington, IN November ?, 1972 Toronto, ON December 1, 1972 Century II, Wichita, KS (supported by Steely Dan) December 2, 1972 Cowtown Ballroom, Kansas City, MO (2 shows supported by Steely Dan) December 3, 1972 Pershing Auditorium, Lincoln, NE December 8, 1972 Agrodome, Vancouver, BC (supported by Ruben and the Jets) December 9, 1972 Paramount Northwest Theatre, Portland, OR (supported by Ruben And The Jets & Tim Buckley) December 10, 1972 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (2 shows supported by Ruben And The Jets) December 15, 1972 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (with Weather Report & Copperhead) 1973 The Mothers Southern 'N' Western Expedition '73 February 23, 1973 Cumberland County Auditorium, Fayetteville, NC (supported by Dr. Hook) February 24, 1973 Cameron Stadium, Duke University, Durham, NC (supported by Dr. Hook) February 26, 1973 Municipal Auditorium, Atlanta, GA (supported by Dr. Hook) February 27, 1973 Stegeman Coliseum, University of Georgia, Athens GA February 28, 1973 Macon Coliseum, Macon, GA 73/03/ Fresno CA US Selland Arena 73/03/01 Daytona Beach FL US 2 shows 73/03/02 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL 73/03/03 Hollywood FL US Sportatorium Foghat 73/03/05 Miami FL US 73/03/06 Memphis TN US Ellis Auditorium Eric Quincy Tate 73/03/07 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH 73/03/09 Oklahoma City OK US Civic Center Music Hall Crank March 10, 1973 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (2 shows 8.00 & 10.30 supported by Martin Mull) 73/03/11 Arlington TX US Texas Hall Auditorium March 12, 1973 Music Hall, Houston, TX 73/03/23 Los Angeles CA US Hollywood Palladium Ruben & the Jets 73/03/24 San Diego CA US Sports Arena Ruben & the Jets, Doobie Brothers 73/03/30-31 San Francisco CA US Winterland Foghat, Ruben & the Jets 73/04/07 Phoenix AZ US Celebrity Theatre 2 shows 73/04/08 Tucson AZ US McKale Center, University Of Arizona Jesse Colin Young, Focus 73/04/27 Princeton NJ US McCarter Theatre, Princeton University April 28, 1973 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (Shared bill with Mahavishnu Orchestra) 73/04/28 State College PA US Rec Hall, Penn State University 73/04/29 Lancaster PA US Franklin & Marshall College May 1, 1973 Kent State University, Kent, OH (Shared bill with Mahavishnu Orchestra) May 2, 1973 The Coliseum, Indianapolis, IN (Shared bill with Mahavishnu Orchestra) May 3, 1973 Appleton, WI May 4, 1973 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (Shared bill with Mahavishnu Orchestra) May 5, 1973 War Memorial Auditorium, Rochester, NY (Shared bill with Mahavishnu Orchestra) May 6, 1973 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA May 8, 1973 The Music Hall, Boston, MA (Shared bill with Mahavishnu Orchestra) May 9, 1973 The Capitol, Passaic, NJ May 11, 1973 Milwaukee Arena, Milwaukee, WI (Shared bill with Mahavishnu Orchestra) May 12, 1973 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (Shared bill with Mahavishnu Orchestra, also appearing was John Hammond) May 13, 1973 University of Cinncinnati, Cinncinnati, OH (Shared bill with Mahavishnu Orchestra, supported by Sandy Nassan) 73/05/15 US 73/05/16 Chicago IL US Auditorium Theatre 73/05/17 Hempstead NY US Hofstra University May 18, 1973 Nassau Coliseum, Uniondale, Long Island, NY (Shared bill with Mahavishnu Orchestra, supported by Leo Kottke) 73/05/19 Annapolis MD US Great McGonigle's Seaside Park 73/05/20 Providence RI US Civic Center Mahavishnu Orchestra, Leo Kottke 73/06/15 Honolulu HI US Civic Center 73/06/21 Brisbane Australia Festival Hall 73/06/24-26 Sydney Australia Hordern Pavilion 73/06/28-29 Melbourne Australia Festival Hall 73/07/01 Melbourne Australia Festival Hall 73/07/04 Adelaide Australia Apollo Stadium 73/07/08 Sydney Australia Hordern Pavilion 73/08/18 Copenhagen Denmark KB-Hallen 73/08/19 Gothenburg Sweden Liseberg 73/08/21 Stockholm Sweden Solliden, Skansen 73/08/23 Helsinki Finland Finlandia Talo 2 shows Nektar 73/08/26 Sandvika Norway Kalvoya Festivalen 73/08/28 Freiburg Germany Stadthalle 73/08/29 Antibes France 73/08/29 Milan Italy 73/08/30 Bologna Italy Stadio Communale 73/08/31 Rome Italy Palasport 73/09/01 Verona Italy 73/09/02 Zurich Switzerland Mehrzweckhalle Wetzikon Nektar 73/09/03 Munich Germany Deutsches Museum Nektar 73/09/05 Offenbach Germany Stadthalle 73/09/06 Cologne Germany Musikhalle 73/09/07 Frankfurt Germany 73/09/08 Brussels Belgium Vorst Nationaal 73/09/09 Amsterdam Netherlands 2 shows Nektar 73/09/10 Lille France 73/09/10 Paris France 73/09/11 Liverpool UK Liverpool Stadium 73/09/13 Birmingham UK Town Hall 2 shows 73/09/14 London UK Empire Pool, Wembley Nektar October 1973 - March 1974 73/10/26-27 Austin TX US Armadillo World Headquarters 2 shows each night Martin Mull 73/10/31 Chicago IL US Auditorium Theatre 2 shows 73/11/ Nashville TN US 73/11/ Paterson NJ US 73/11/02 Detroit MI US Masonic Auditorium 73/11/03 Pittsburgh PA US Carnegie Mellon Institute 2 shows 73/11/04 New York NY US Whitman Auditorium, Brooklyn College 2 shows 73/11/06 Hempstead NY US Hofstra University 2 shows 73/11/07 Boston MA US Orpheum Theater Kathy Dalton 73/11/09 Syracuse NY US War Memorial Auditorium. 73/11/10 New Paltz NY US Elting Gym, SUNY 2 shows 73/11/11 Wayne NJ US William Paterson College 2 shows 73/11/14 Detroit MI US Masonic Auditorium 73/11/16 Waterbury CT US Palace Theatre 73/11/17 Henrietta NY US Dome Arena November 18, 1973 University Of Waterloo, Waterloo, ON (supported by Tom Waits) November 19, 1973 Hamilton, ON November 21, 1973 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY (supported by Taj Mahal) November 22, 1973 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY (2 shows supported by Tom Waits) November 23, 1973 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON (2 shows supported by Tom Waits) November 24, 1973 London Arena, London, ON (supported by Tom Waits) November 27, 1973 Civic Theater, Akron, OH (supported by Tom Waits) November 28, 1973 Meyers Convocation Center, Ashland College, Ashland, OH (supported by Tom Waits) November 30, 1973 Costello Gymnasium, Lowell Technical Institute, Lowell, MA (supported by Tom Waits) December 1, 1973 SUNY, Stony Brook, NY (2 shows supported by Tom Waits & Kathy) December 2, 1973 Southeastern Massachusetts University, North Dartmouth, MA (supported by Tom Waits) 73/12/ Fresno CA US 73/12/ Oakland CA US Paramount Theater 73/12/ Seattle WA US 73/12/08 Los Angeles CA US Roxy 73/12/09-10 Los Angeles CA US Roxy John Kaye 73/12/11 Los Angeles CA US Roxy John Kaye 73/12/12 Los Angeles CA US Roxy John Kaye 74/02/15 Sacramento CA US Memorial Auditorium 74/02/16 Berkeley CA US Community Theater 74/02/17 Santa Barbara CA US Robertson Gymnasium, UCSB 74/02/23 Los Angeles CA US Shrine Auditorium 74/03/ Louisville KY US Freedom Hall 74/03/01 Atlanta GA US Fox Theatre 74/03/02 Memphis TN US 74/03/03 Oklahoma City OK US 74/03/05 Dallas TX US Convention Center 74/03/08 Kansas City KS US Soldiers And Sailors Memorial Hall Johnny Barnett 74/03/09 Oklahoma City OK US Travel and Transport Building, State Fairgrounds Cowboy Bob Barnett 74/03/10 Houston TX US Sam Houston Coliseum Jimmy Buffet 74/03/14 Vancouver BC Canada Agrodome 74/03/15 Seattle WA US Paramount Theatre 74/03/16 Portland OR US Paramount Northwest Theatre March 18, 1974 Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT 74/03/19 Boise ID US 74/03/21 Colorado Springs CO US 74/03/23 Denver CO US Coliseum REO Speedwagon April - May 1974 74/04/19 Allendale MI US Fieldhouse, Grand Valley State Colleges 74/04/20 Toledo OH US Sports Arena Dion 74/04/21 Marquette MI US Northern Michigan University 74/04/23 Milwaukee WI US Riverside Theater 2 shows Dion 74/04/24 Indianapolis IN US Convention Center Dion 74/04/26 Eau Claire WI US University Of Wisconsin 74/04/27 DeKalb IL US Northern Illinois University 74/04/28 Big Rapids MI US Ferris State College 74/04/29 Trenton NJ US Civic Center 74/04/30 College Park MD US Ritchie Coliseum, University Of Maryland Dion 74/05/ Dallas TX US Memorial Auditorium 74/05/ Indianapolis IN US 74/05/01 Binghamton NY US Broome County Arena 74/05/03 Geneva NY US Hobart College 74/05/04 Washington DC US Constitution Hall Dion 74/05/05 Catonsville MD US Gymnasium, UMBC Dion 74/05/07 Louisville KY US Civic Center 74/05/08 Edinboro PA US Edinboro State College 74/05/10 Flint MI US I.M.A. Auditorium Golden Earring 74/05/11 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL (2 shows) 74/05/12 Duke University, Durham, NC 74/05/12 Convocation Center, Notre Dame University, South Bend, IN 74/05/13 Ambassador Theatre, St. Louis, MO 74/06/28 Centre Municipal des Congres de Quebec, Hilton Hotel, Quebec City, QC 2 shows Maneige, Tom Waits 74/06/29 Place des Nations, Montreal, QC (supported by Maneige & Tom Waits) 74/07/01 Civic Center Arena, Ottawa, ON (supported by Tom Waits) 74/07/02 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI (supported by Frampton's Camel & Tom Waits) July 3, 1974 University Auditorium, Illinois State University, Normal, IL (Cancelled, supported by The Flock & Tom Waits) 74/07/05 Ambassador Theatre, St. Louis, MO 2 shows Tom Waits (after Bruce Springsteen canceled) 74/07/06 Robinson Memorial Auditorium, Little Rock AR US Golden Earring (also Tom Waits?) 74/07/07 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa FL US Tom Waits 74/07/08 Ellis Auditorium, Memphis TN US Tom Waits 74/07/10 Municipal Auditorium, Mobile AL US Tom Waits 74/07/12 Jai Alai Fronton, Miami FL US Tom Waits 74/07/13 Bayfront Center Arena, St. Petersburg FL US Tom Waits 74/07/14 Foster Auditorium, University Of Alabama, Tuscaloosa AL US Tom Waits 74/07/15 St. Bernard Civic Auditorium, Chalmette LA US Tom Waits 74/07/17 Celebrity Theater, Phoenix AZ US Tom Waits 74/07/19-21 Circle Star Theatre, San Carlos CA US Tom Waits 74/08/ Dane County Coliseum, Madison WI US Climax Blues Band 74/08/06-07 Los Angeles CA US KCET-TV Studio 2 shows 08/07 74/08/08 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles CA 74/08/11 San Diego CA US Golden Hall Tom Waits 74/08/16-17 Santa Monica CA US Civic Auditorium 74/08/27 Los Angeles CA US KCET-TV Studio 2 shows 74/09/ Lund Sweden 74/09/06 Rome Italy 74/09/07 Udine Italy Palazzo della Sport 74/09/08 Bologna Italy Stadio Comunale 74/09/09 Milan Italy Velodromo Vigorelli 74/09/10 Palermo SICILY Italy 74/09/11 Vienna Austria Kurhalle 2 shows 74/09/12 Frankfurt Germany Jahrhunderthalle 2 shows 74/09/13 Munich Germany 74/09/14 Berlin Germany Deutschlandhalle 74/09/16 Hamburg Germany Congress Centrum Hamburg 74/09/18 Oslo Norway Njaardhallen 74/09/19 Stockholm Sweden Kungliga Tennishallen 74/09/20 Copenhagen Denmark KB-Hallen 74/09/22-23 Helsinki Finland Kulttuuritalo 2 shows 09/22 74/09/25 Gothenburg Sweden Konserthuset 2 shows 74/09/26-27 Paris France Palais des Sports 74/09/28 Rotterdam Netherlands Sportpaleis Ahoy 74/09/29 Brussels Belgium Ancienne Belgique 74/10/01 Basel Switzerland Festhalle Mustermesse 2 shows 74/10/02 Lyon, FRA 74/10/03 Marseilles France Le Salle Vallier 74/10/03 Paris France Alcazar October 4, 1974 Nuevo Pabellon Club Juventud, Badalona, SPA October 5, 1974 Madrid, SPA 74/10/29 Harrisburg PA US State Farm Show Arena 74/10/31 New York NY US Felt Forum 2 shows 74/11/01 Landover MD US Capital Centre 74/11/02 Richmond VA US Richmond Coliseum 74/11/05 Allentown PA US Agricultural Hall, Allentown Fairgrounds 74/11/06 Pittsburgh PA US Syria Mosque 2 shows 74/11/08 Passaic NJ US Capitol Theatre 2 shows Elvin Bishop Group 74/11/09 Boston MA US Orpheum Theater 2 shows Wet Willie, Tom Waits November 10, 1974 The Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.30) 74/11/11 Syracuse NY US Onondaga County War Memorial Auditorium 74/11/12 Erie PA US Gannon Auditorium 74/11/14 Rochester NY US War Memorial Auditorium Elvin Bishop 74/11/15 Buffalo NY US Memorial Auditorium 74/11/16 Ithaca NY US Ben Light Gymnasium, Ithaca College 74/11/17 Philadelphia PA US Spectrum Theater 74/11/19 Columbus OH US Veterans Memorial Auditorium November 20, 1974 Hara Arena, Dayton, OH (supported by Robin Trower) 74/11/22 Fort Wayne IN US Coliseum 74/11/23 East Lansing MI US Jenison Fieldhouse, Michigan State University 74/11/24 Madison WI US Dane County Memorial Coliseum Climax Blues Band 74/11/25 Louisville KY US Freedom Hall 74/11/26 Lincoln NE US Pershing Municipal Auditorium 74/11/27 St. Paul MN US St. Paul Civic Center Arena Climax Blues Band 74/11/28 Chicago IL US Hat Trick Arena 74/11/28 Waterbury CT US Palace Theatre 74/11/29-30 Naperville IL US Field House, North Central College December 1, 1974 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH (cancelled due to snow. Rescheduled to December 3rd) December 3, 1974 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH (Rescheduled from December 1st) December 31, 1974 Long Beach Arena, Long Beach, CA (supported by Flash Cadillac & Johnny Otis Show) 1975 75/ Troy NY US Fieldhouse, Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute 75/02/ Copenhagen Denmark Tivoli Gardens 75/04/11 Claremont CA US Bridges Auditorium, Pomona College 2 shows 75/04/18 New Haven CT US Veterans Memorial Coliseum Leslie West (canceled) 75/04/19 Passaic NJ US Capitol Theatre 2 shows 75/04/20 Kutztown PA US Kutztown State College 75/04/22 Syracuse NY US Onondaga County War Memorial Auditorium 75/04/24 Albany NY US Palace Theatre 75/04/25 Uniondale NY US Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum Sha Na Na 75/04/26 Providence RI US College Fieldhouse, Providence College 75/04/27 Boston MA US Music Hall 2 shows James Montgomery Blues Band 75/04/29 Trenton NJ US Civic Center 75/04/30 Johnstown PA US War Memorial Auditorium 75/05/ Dallas TX US 75/05/02 Hampton VA US Hampton Roads Coliseum 75/05/03 Baltimore MD US Civic Center 75/05/04 Charleston WV US Civic Center 75/05/06 Normal IL US Braden Auditorium, Illinois State University 75/05/07 Frankfort KY US Capitol Plaza/CPA Sports Center 75/05/09 South Bend IN US Morris Civic Auditorium 2 shows 75/05/10 Indianapolis IN US Convention Center 75/05/11 Chicago IL US International Amphitheater 75/05/12 Normal IL US Illinois State University 75/05/13 St. Louis MO US Kiel Auditorium Washington University Styx 75/05/14 Evansville IN US Roberts Municipal Stadium May 16, 1975 Cincinnati Gardens, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Leslie West & Corky Laing) 75/05/17 Kalamazoo MI US Wings Stadium 75/05/18 Detroit MI US Cobo Hall May 20-21, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX 75/05/23 El Paso TX US County Coliseum 75/05/25-26 Phoenix AZ US Celebrity Theater 2 shows 05/25 September 1975 - March 1976 75/09/17-18 Los Angeles CA US Royce Hall, UCLA 75/09/27 Santa Barbara CA US Robertson Gymnasium, UCSB 75/10/ St. Petersburg FL US Bayfront Center Arena 75/10/01 Vancouver BC Canada War Memorial Gymnasium 75/10/02 Spokane WA US Convention Center 75/10/03 Portland OR US Paramount Northwest Theatre Caravan October 4, 1975 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (2 shows) 75/10/08 Norman OK US Lloyd Noble Center, University Of Oklahoma 75/10/10 San Antonio TX US Municipal Auditorium baton twirler, push-up champion, San Antonio Ballet Society 75/10/11 Houston TX US Hofheinz Pavilion, University Of Houston baton twirler 75/10/12 Dallas TX US Convention Center baton twirler, push-up champion 75/10/14 Kansas City KS US Soldiers And Sailors Memorial Hall 75/10/15 Fayetteville AR US Barnhill Farmhouse 75/10/16 New Orleans LA US The Warehouse 75/10/17 Durham NC US Duke University 75/10/18 Atlanta GA US Municipal Auditorium 2 shows Mike Greene Band 75/10/23 Boston MA US Music Hall 75/10/24 Providence RI US Palace Theater 75/10/25 Passaic NJ US Capitol Theatre 2 shows 75/10/26 Hempstead NY US Hofstra University Playhouse 2 shows 75/10/29 Waterbury CT US Palace Theatre 2 shows Mahavishnu Orchestra 75/10/31 New York NY US Felt Forum 2 shows rope tricks 75/11/01 Williamsburg VA US College Of William And Mary 75/11/02 College Park MD US Cole Fieldhouse, University Of Maryland 75/11/03 Philadelphia PA US Spectrum Theater Sensational Alex Harvey Band 75/11/05 Henrietta NY US Dome Arena 75/11/07 Pittsburgh PA US Civic Arena 75/11/08 Knoxville TN US Civic Coliseum 75/11/09 Louisville KY US Louisville Gardens 75/11/14 Fort Wayne IN US Memorial Coliseum 75/11/15 Allendale MI US Fieldhouse, Grand Valley State Colleges 75/11/16 Dayton OH US Hara Arena Bob Seger 75/11/18 Ann Arbor MI US Crisler Arena, University Of Michigan Larry Coryell 75/11/18 Ann Arbor MI US 75/11/21 Zagreb Yugoslavia Sportska Dvorana 75/11/22 Ljubljana Yugoslavia 75/11/25 Madison WI US Dane County Coliseum Larry Coryell 75/11/26 St. Paul MN US Civic Center 75/11/28 Milwaukee WI US Milwaukee Auditorium Roxy Music 75/11/29-30 Chicago IL US Auditorium Theatre 2 shows 11/30 75/12/02 Green Bay WI US Brown County Arena 75/12/04 Toronto Ontario Canada Maple Leaf Gardens 75/12/05 London Ontario Canada London Arena Myles & Lenny 75/12/06 Ottawa Ontario Canada Civic Arena 75/12/07 Hamilton Ontario Canada Phys-Ed Complex, McMaster University 75/12/08 Montreal Quebec Canada Forum Concert Bowl Myles & Lenny 75/12/09 Quebec Quebec Canada Centre Municipal des Congres de Quebec, Hilton Hotel 75/12/26 Oakland CA US Paramount Theatre Beefheart 75/12/27 San Francisco CA US Winterland 75/12/29 San Diego CA US Golden Hall 75/12/31 Inglewood CA US Forum Todd Rundgren's Utopia (canceled), Captain Beefheart & Magic Band, Dr. John 1976 January 11, 1976 Honolulu Arena, Honolulu, HI January 16, 1976 Town Hall, Auckland, NZ (2 shows) January 20-21, 1976 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS January 22-23, 1976 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS (2 shows on 23rd) January 24-25, 1976 Apollo Stadium, Adelaide, AUS January 26, 1976 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS January 28, 1976 W.A.C.A., Perth, AUS February 1, 1976 Asakusa Kokusai Gekijo, Tokyo, JPN (with Uchida Yuya and 1815 Super Rock'n Roll Band, Cosmos Factory, Yonin Bayashi and Inoue Takayuki Water Band, SKD) February 3, 1976 Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Osaka, JPN February 4, 1976 Kyoto Daigaku Seibu Kodo, Kyoto, JPN February 5, 1976 Nippon Seinen-Kan, Tokyo, JPN February 13, 1976 Kurhalle, Vienna, AUT (2 shows 5.00 & 8.30) February 14, 1976 Deutsches Museum, Munich, GER February 15, 1976 Friedrich-Ebert-Halle, Ludwigshafen, GER February 17, 1976 Sporthalle, Cologne, GER February 18, 1976 Niedersachsenhalle, Hanover, GER February 19, 1976 Grugahalle, Essen, GER February 20, 1976 Congress Centrum Hamburg, Hamburg, GER February 21, 1976 Vejlby-Risskov Hallen, Aarhus, DEN February 23, 1976 Njaardhallen, Oslo, NOR February 24-25, 1976 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE February 26, 1976 Messukeskus, Helsinki, FIN February 29, 1976 Falkoner Theatret, Copenhagen, DEN (2 shows) March 2, 1976 Olympen, Lund, SWE March 3, 1976 Tivolis Koncertsal, Copenhagen, DEN (2 shows) March 4, 1976 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER March 6, 1976 Jaap Edenhal, Amsterdam, NED March 7, 1976 Vorst Nationaal, Brussels, BEL March 8, 1976 Palais des Sports, Paris, FRA March 10, 1976 Saarlandhalle, Saarbruecken, GER March 11, 1976 Oberrheinhalle, Offenburg, GER March 12, 1976 Kongresshaus, Zurich, SUI (2 shows) March 13, 1976 Palasport Mezzovico, Lugano, SUI March 15-16, 1976 Nuevo Pabellon Club Juventud, Badalona, SPA (cancelled) March 17, 1976 Pabellon Deportivo Municipal De Bilbao, Bilbao, SPA (cancelled) October ?, 1976 Dallas, TX October ?, 1976 Houston, TX October 12, 1976 McAlister Auditorium, Tulane University, New Orleans, LA (2 shows) October 14, 1976 Fort Homer Hesterly Armory, Tampa, FL October 16, 1976 University Of Miami, Coral Gables, FL October 17, 1976 Omni, Atlanta, GA October 18, 1976 Vanderbilt University Gymnasium, Nashville, TN October 22, 1976 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY October 24, 1976 Music Hall, Boston, MA (2 shows) October 27, 1976 Leroy Concert Theater, Pawtucket, RI (2 shows?) October 28, 1976 Mike Douglas Show Black Napkins October 29, 1976 Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA October 30-31, 1976 Felt Forum, New York, NY (2 shows on 31st with Dwight Schultz) November ?, 1976 Roxy, Los Angeles, CA November 4, 1976 Capital Centre, Landover, MD (supported by Crack The Sky) November 5, 1976 Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA November 6, 1976 Fieldhouse, Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute, Troy, NY November 7, 1976 Civic Center, Springfield, MA November 9, 1976 Civic Centre, Ottawa, ON November 10, 1976 Forum, Montreal, QC November 11, 1976 Le Colisee, Quebec, QC November 13, 1976 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH November 15, 1976 London Gardens, London, ON November 16, 1976 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON November 18, 1976 Evans Fieldhouse, Northern Illinois University, DeKalb, IL November 19, 1976 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI (supported by Flo & Eddie) November 20, 1976 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH November 22, 1976 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH November 24-25, 1976 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL December ?, 1976 Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY December 26-28, 1976 Palladium, New York City, NY 1977 77/01/13 Falkoner Theatret, Copenhagen, DEN 2 shows 77/01/15 Konserthuset, Stockholm, SWE 77/01/16 Oslo Norway Ekeberghallen 77/01/21 Gothenburg Sweden Scandinavium 77/01/23 Helsinki Finland Kulttuuritalo 2 shows 77/01/24 Hamburg Germany Congress Centrum Hamburg 77/01/25 Neunkirchen am Brand Germany Hemmerleinhalle 77/01/26 Munich Germany Olympiahalle 77/01/27 Duesseldorf Germany Philipshalle 77/01/28 Brussels Belgium Vorst Nationaal 77/01/30 Wiesbaden Germany Rhein-Main-Halle 2 shows 77/01/31 Boeblingen Germany Sporthalle 77/02/02-03 Paris France Pavillon de Paris 77/02/05 Amsterdam Netherlands Jaap Edenhal 77/02/06 Cologne Germany Sporthalle 77/02/07 Berlin Germany Deutschlandhalle 77/02/09-10 London UK Hammersmith Odeon 77/02/12 Stafford UK New Bingley Hall, County Showground 77/02/13 Glasgow UK Apollo Theatre 77/02/14 Edinburgh UK Playhouse Theatre 77/02/16-17 London UK Hammersmith Odeon 77/02/25 Amsterdam Netherlands Jaap Edenhal September 1977 - February 1978 77/09/08 Tempe AZ US Activities Center, Arizona State University 77/09/09 San Diego CA US Open Air Amphitheater, San Diego State University 77/09/10 Las Vegas NV US Aladdin Theatre for the Performing Arts 77/09/11 Tucson AZ US Community Center September 13, 1977 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (2 shows 8.00 & 10.30) 77/09/14 Houston TX US Music Hall 77/09/16 Dallas TX US Convention Center Auditorium 77/09/17 Baton Rouge LA US Assembly Center, Lousiana State University 77/09/18 Atlanta GA US Fox Theatre September 20, 1977 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Des Moines, IA 77/09/21 Mount Pleasant MI US Rose Arena, Central Michigan University Ram Jam 77/09/23 Champaign IL US Assembly Hall, University Of Illinois 77/09/24 Iowa City IA US University Of Iowa 77/09/25 Bloomington MN US Metropolitan Sports Center 77/09/27 Milwaukee WI US Milwaukee Auditorium 77/09/29 Toronto Ontario Canada Maple Leaf Gardens 77/09/30 Detroit MI US Cobo Hall 77/10/01 Carbondale IL US 77/10/02 St. Louis MO US Quadrangle, Washington University October 5, 1977 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH 77/10/06 Buffalo NY US Memorial Auditorium 77/10/08 Allentown PA US Memorial Hall, Muhlenburg College 77/10/09 Cleveland OH US Public Hall 77/10/16 Miami FL US 77/10/17 Hartford CT US Civic Center 77/10/18 Poughkeepsie NY US Mid Hudson Civic Center 77/10/20 Boston MA US Music Hall 2 shows 77/10/21 Portland ME US Cumberland County Civic Center 77/10/22 Montreal Quebec Canada Forum 77/10/23 Pawtucket RI US Leroy Concert Theater 2 shows 77/10/24 Philadelphia PA US Spectrum Theater 77/10/28-31 New York NY US Palladium 2 shows 10/28, 10/29 77/11/ Miami FL US Jai Alai Fronton 77/11/04 Chicago IL US Uptown Theatre 77/11/05 Pittsburgh PA US Stanley Theater 2 shows 77/11/06 Ann Arbor MI US Hill Auditorium 77/11/10 Louisville KY US Louisville Gardens 77/11/11 Kansas City MO US Uptown Theater 2 shows 77/11/14 Denver CO US Auditorium Arena 77/11/15 Salt Lake City UT US Salt Palace 77/11/18 Sacramento CA US Memorial Auditorium 77/11/19 Stanford CA US Maples Pavilion, Stanford University 77/11/20 Los Angeles CA US Pauley Pavilion, UCLA 77/12/31 Los Angeles CA US Pauley Pavilion, UCLA 78/ Mobile AL US Municipal Auditorium 78/01/24-27 London UK Hammersmith Odeon 78/01/28 London UK Hammersmith Odeon 78/01/29 Frankfurt Germany Festhalle 2 shows 78/01/30 Hamburg Germany Congress Centrum Hamburg 2 shows 78/02/01 Duesseldorf Germany Philipshalle 78/02/02 Munich Germany Rudi-Sedlmayer-Halle 78/02/03 Vienna Austria Stadthalle 78/02/03 Vienna, Pressehaus Wien 78/02/04 Zurich Switzerland Hallenstadion 78/02/05 Bern Switzerland Festhalle 78/02/06-09 Paris France Pavillon de Paris, Porte de Pantin 78/02/10 Lyons France Palais des Sports 78/02/11 Colmar France Parc des Expositions 78/02/13 Rotterdam Netherlands The Ahoy 78/02/14 Cologne Germany Sporthalle 78/02/15 Berlin Germany Deutschlandhalle 78/02/17 Copenhagen Denmark Falkoner Theatret 2 shows 78/02/18 Gothenburg Sweden Scandinavium 78/02/19 Stockholm Sweden Konserthuset 2 shows 78/02/23 Muenster Germany Muensterlandhalle 78/02/24 Eppelheim Germany Rhein-Neckar Stadion 78/02/25 Neunkirchen am Brand Germany Hemmerleinhalle 78/02/26 Brussels Belgium Vorst Nationaal 78/02/27 London UK Hammersmith Odeon 78/02/28-03/01 London UK Hammersmith Odeon August 1978 - April 1979 78/08/ Stuttgart Germany 78/08/26 Ulm Germany Friedrichsau Festplatz Scorpions, BrandX, Mahavishnu Orchestra, Ten Years Later, Joan Baez, Genesis 78/09/ Cleveland OH US Allen Theater 78/09/03 Saarbruecken Germany Ludwigsparkstadion Joan Baez, Ten Years Later, Genesis 78/09/04 Bremen Germany Stadthalle Peter Gabriel 78/09/05 Malmoe Sweden Folkets Park 78/09/07 Berlin Germany Deutschlandhalle Peter Gabriel, Brand X, John McLaughlin and One Truth Band 78/09/08 Munich Germany Circus Krone September 9, 1978 Knebworth Park, Knebworth, ENG (supported by The Tubes, Peter Gabriel, Boomtown Rats & Rockpile) September 10, 1978 Zuiderpark, Den Haag, NED ("Popfestival Denhaag '78" supported by The Tubes, Peter Gabriel, Boomtown Rats & Brand X) 78/09/15 Miami FL US Convention Hall 78/09/16 St. Petersburg FL US 78/09/17 Atlanta GA US Fox Theatre 2 shows 78/09/19 Columbus OH US Veterans Memorial Auditorium 78/09/20 Buffalo NY US Memorial Auditorium 78/09/21 Poughkeepsie NY US Mid Hudson Civic Center 78/09/23 South Bend IN US Notre Dame University 78/09/24 Bloomington IN US Assembly Hall, Indiana University 78/09/25 Kalamazoo MI US Wings Stadium 78/09/26 Milwaukee WI US Milwaukee Arena 78/09/28 Detroit MI US Cobo Hall 78/09/29 Chicago IL US Uptown Theatre 2 shows 78/09/30 Allendale MI US 78/10/ Bloomington IN US 78/10/ Cambridge MA US Harvard Square Theater 2 shows 78/10/ Pittsburgh PA US Stanley Theater October 1, 1978 Public Auditorium, Cleveland, OH 78/10/03 Toronto Ontario Canada Maple Leaf Gardens 78/10/04 Montreal Quebec Canada Forum 78/10/06 Augusta ME US Augusta Civic Center 78/10/08 Albany NY US Palace Theater 2 shows 78/10/09 Providence RI US Civic Center 78/10/10 Quebec Quebec Canada Le Colisee 78/10/13 Passaic NJ US Capitol Theatre 2 shows 78/10/14 College Park MD US Cole Fieldhouse, University Of Maryland 78/10/15 Stony Brook NY US SUNY 2 shows 78/10/23 Philadelphia PA US Spectrum Theater 78/10/24 Springfield MA US Civic Center 78/10/25 Danvers MA US North Shore Coliseum 78/10/27-29 New York NY US Palladium 2 shows 10/27, 10/28. 78/10/31 New York NY US Palladium 78/11/09 Detroit MI US 78/11/11 Denver CO US 79/02/10-11 Birmingham UK Odeon Theatre 79/02/12 Manchester UK Apollo Theater 79/02/13 Newcastle UK City Hall 79/02/14 Glasgow UK Apollo Theater 79/02/16 Brighton UK Brighton Centre 79/02/17-19 London UK Hammersmith Odeon 2 shows 02/18 79/02/21 Brussels Belgium Vorst Nationaal 79/02/23-24 Paris France Nouvel Hippodrome, Porte de Pantin 2 shows 2/24 79/02/25 Cambrai France Palais Des Grottes 79/02/26 Wiesbaden Germany 79/02/27 Rotterdam Netherlands The Ahoy 79/02/28 Hamburg Germany Congress Centrum Hamburg 79/03/01 Copenhagen Denmark Falkoner Theatret 79/03/02 Oslo Norway Ekeberghallen 79/03/03 Stockholm Sweden Johanneshovs Isstadion 79/03/05 Copenhagen Denmark Falkoner Teatret 79/03/06 Gothenburg Sweden Scandinavium 79/03/08 Strasbourg, FRA 79/03/09 Dijon, FRA Palais des Sports 79/03/11 Lyon, FRA Palais des Sports 79/03/12 Montpellier, FRA Palais des Sports March 13, 1979 Palau Blau Grana, Barcelona, SPA March 14, 1979 Pabellon de Deportes, Madrid, SPA (2 shows 7.00 & 10.30) 79/03/16 Pau, FRA 79/03/17 Bordeaux, FRA Parc des Expositions 79/03/18 Nantes, FRA Le Palais de la Beaujoire 79/03/19 Brest, FRA Parc de Penfeld 79/03/21 Eppelheim Germany Rhein-Neckar-Halle 79/03/22 Passau Germany Nibelungenhalle 79/03/23 Graz Austria 79/03/25 Dortmund Germany Westfalenhalle 79/03/26 Hanover Germany Eilenriedhalle 79/03/27 Wiesbaden Germany Rhein-Main-Halle 2 shows 79/03/29 Cologne Germany Sporthalle 79/03/30 Neunkirchen am Brand Germany Hemmerleinhalle 2 shows 79/03/31 Munich Germany Rudi-Sedlmeyer Sporthalle 2 shows 79/04/01 Zurich Switzerland Hallenstadion